kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Abdul Alhazred
Abdul Alhazred is a mysterious, and dangerous man, and the former Grand Vizier of the Isle of the CrownKQC, 4th Edition, pg 242, and the Land of the Green Isles. He is a master thief, a magicianKQC, 4th Edition, pg 242, 244, and a political dignitary. The mad Arab was once the minion of the evil wizard MordackKQC, Third Edition, pg 306, and his good friend, and is a brother of the Society of the Black Cloak. He owned a black cloak that signified his membership in the Society. The mad Arab Abdul Alhazred is also known for writing the Necronomicon, an evil magic book greatly feared in Daventry.King's Quest Companion, pg Background He came to the islands from a far away land, having learned of the kingdom from a copy of the Guidebook to the Land of the Green Isles. He immediately began impressing King Caliphim and Queen Allaria with his knowledge and persuaded the king and queen, who were in desperate need of an heir to the throne and were already nearing middle age, to let him handle the day-to-day duties of the kingdom while they tried to conceive a child. He became the Vizier and was put in charge of the day-to-day running of the kingdom, allowing him to fulfill Shadrackband his scheme to take over and destroy the lands. During that time, he used his genie Shamir Shamazel to steal each of the isle's Sacred Treasures, and then had the genie create rumors that each island was involved in the other's thefts. Alhazred, however, was largely thought of as suspicious by the islanders, and it was only with the trust of King Caliphim that he was able to retain his position. Within a few years, the king and queen produced a child, a daughter who they named Cassima. A beautiful, intelligent, and fair girl, the Green Islanders loved Cassima as if she was a member of their own family. Alhazred, seeing in Cassima his key to ruling the Green Isles, also took a liking to her. During this time, he used his genie Shamir Shamazel to steal each of the isle's Sacred Treasures, and then had the genie create rumors that each island was involved in the others' thefts. Thus distrust and hostility spread throughout the land, until it became too dangerous to travel. At some point, his master, the wizard Mordack, came to the Green Isles as a friend of the Vizer Alhazred, and was introduced to Princess Cassima, expressing his wishes to marry her. When she refused, Mordack, with Alhazred's help, kidnapped her and returned to his island castle. She was not to be seen for months afterward. This devastated King Caliphim and Queen Allaria, and according to the words of Alhazred, they became ill and died (though he had in fact murdered them), shortly before Cassima returned to the Green Isles after being rescued by King Graham of Daventry. Alhazred made plans to marry Cassima (and then murder her like he had done with her parents), but Alexander was able to stop the wedding. He discovered that the wedding was a ruse since the bride was actually Shamir transformed. Alexander took Shamir under his control and pursued Abdul to the peak of the tower where they had a fight. When all seemed lost, Cassima stabbed Abdul by behind. Alexander smashed the vizier over the head with the ceremonial sword. The vizier slumped unconcious to the floor. Two guards dashed into the room, preparing to drag the bloody, unconsious, former vizier away. Abdul came back to his senses, and was escorted to the dungeons he would grace for a very long time.King's Quest Companion, 3rd Edition, pg 311 Behind the scenes H.P. Lovecraft The mad Arab Abdul Alhazred and his book the Necronomicon were derived from H.P. Lovecraft stories. Abdul Alhazred is not a real Arabic name. The suffix -ul and the prefix Al- both mean the same thing, and using both would be considered redundant. There are many theories as to his name. One possible translation is that the name is derived from the Arabic for "Servant of the Great Lord". Another possibility is that Lovecraft, who wrote Arabian Nights, based it off of Swedish authors whose names were Latinized as Alhazen, but altered it to look and sound like the word "hazard". In King's Quest Abdul Alhazred was first mentioned in the King's Quest Companion years before the release of King's Quest 6, where it is mentioned that his magic book is feared in Daventry as a source of evil. While Alexander mentions his knowledge of the author of the Necronomicon, he never acknowledges this fact when he later learns the identity of the Vizier, Abdul Alhazred. He is first mentioned, as the Vizier, in KQ5. Although his identity is not given. In KQ6 he seemed to be more of a political dignitary relying on manipulation than relying on overt forms of magic. According to the King's Quest Companion, mystic sigils embroidered into his turbin indicate he is a magician of some sort. He is known to have used the magical phrase, "Ali Zebu" (said to be 'black magic') to open a door he had enchanted into the castle treasury.Guard dogs: "Speaking' of the vizier; what do ya reckon he's keepin' in that magical room of his? It's not a magic ROOM, it's just the door he's enchanted somehow. I say he's still got the royal treasury in there--along with whatever else he's so eager to protect. Not even the court treasurer is allowed in there, anymore. I heard him in the hall the other day. He was speakin' to that door--black magic, is what I say! I heard him say 'Ali,' but then Bay came up and started yapping at me." However, there are several cases in the game where he is shown relying on the genie's magic (I.E. spying on Alexander, stealing treasures around the island, and casting razzle dazzle spells on the castle guards and Alexander). However, at least Jollo, and probably others know that that Alhazred's servent is a genie (so capable of magic), but they don't connect him to the enchanted door. In the companion Alexander wonders what reason Abdul Alhazred had for keeping Alexander on the island, because if he was truly the magician he wished to seem, he could have magically sent Alexander back to his home himself.KQC, 4th Edition, 244 However, when he lost Shamir he seemed to have lost his powers and was reliant on his sword skills instead. However, this is not indicative that he lacked magical skills as there are different forms of magic, some require a magic wand, with others hand gestures will do, some require spell components to cast, others require magical words, others require having access to a magical tome. Its possible that Abdul Alhazred did not have access to resources needed for whatever brand of magic he normally wields, or perhaps he does not have knowlege of offensive/defensive magic, but only limited knowledge of certain enchantments. References category:King's Quest Companion Category:Legendary characters Category:Characters (KQ6) Category:Characters (KQ5) Category:Villains Category:Magicians Category:Humans Category:Masters Category:Lords